Uno Mas Uno Es Igual A Dos
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: La tensión sexual y admiración por su profesor de matemáticas de último curso siempre estuvo presente en sus clases, pero… ¿Seguirá aún cuando Isabella vuelva de Nueva York… como profesora? OS!


"**Uno mas uno es igual a dos"**

**Advertencia: **Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

**Introducción**: La tensión sexual y admiración por su profesor de matemáticas de último curso siempre estuvo presente en sus clases, pero… ¿Seguirá aún cuando Isabella vuelva de Nueva York… como profesora? OS!

Antes de nada me gustaría dedicarle este OS a mi amiga YasminaRG (en Twitter YasminaRG), y a la muy simpática Ana por el hecho de inspirarme esta historia por su… ¿como llamarlo? Fijación. Esa es la palabra. Por su fijación por cierta parte de nuestro profesor de matemáticas, y sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias, chicas.

* * *

Respiré hondo en un intento de tranquilizarme. Ahora estaba enfrente del edificio donde yo misma me había aislado durante muchos años. Tomé otra respiración y aparqué mi Audi en el aparcamiento. Tomé otra bocanada de aire. Ahora ya no era la niña de dieciséis años que huía de todos, o la de dieciocho que se empezaba a integrar. Ahora era la de veinticuatro que era profesora. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el volante para ir metalizándome. _"Swan, ahora eres profesora. ¡Asúmelo!" _Gritó mi maltrecha mente. Miré la hora sobre el salpicadero del coche. Era demasiado temprano, pero no sabía como preparar mi primera clase. Era demasiado temprano, por salir demasiado rápido de casa, y el hecho de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Los nervios me carcomían de manera silenciosa y lenta. Levanté la mirada del reloj del coche y no pude evitar ver un Volvo plateado muy conocido para mí pero un nuevo modelo. Sabía que el era el único que tenía un Volvo en todo Forks

El profesor de matemáticas seguía ejerciendo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, así que para quitármelo decidí dar una vuelta por el centro para volver a acostumbrarme, por si había cambios.

A paso ligero entré por la puerta principal, golpeándome al instante el olor a desinfectante y lejía, llevándome al instante a la parte de mi memoria donde guardaba los recuerdos de mi último año…

"…..

Mi último año. Eso era estremecedor para alguien tan simple como yo. Yo era de esas personas que se conforman con lo más simple, por eso me daba la sensación de que eso era irreal y demasiado fuerte para mi, y que no pasaría de ese año, a pesar de que ya tenía planeadas algunas cosas. Un ejemplo era que ya sabía que estudiar en la universidad. Filología inglesa me llamaba de manera irrevocable. La literatura siempre había sido mi confidente, mi consejera, mi escape, mi principal influencia para mis fantasías, tanto como románticas como de carácter sexual, pues a pesar de tener diecisiete años (y en los tiempos que corren) era más virgen que la inmaculada. Alejé esos pensamientos. Huyendo de las miradas de curiosidad me dirigí a conserjería para buscar mi horario.

Todos los años eran iguales. Nada más entrar por la gran puerta principal, todos los ojos se dirigían hacía ti para criticarte al completo. Podían hablar mal desde tu pelo, tu forma de vestir, hasta de la cara que ponías en eses momentos, pero eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. La hija del jefe de policía era toda una santa, y todos esperaban la gran caída de la niña buena. No era ninguna proeza lo que yo había logrado, era simplemente sentido común. Hacer las tareas en casa y repasar las cosas dadas en el día para sacar buenas notas. No juntarse con la gente equivocada (en mi caso nadie, dado que siempre estaba sola) para no consumir alcohol o cualquier tipo de sustancias psicotrópicas. Atender en clase para que los profesores no me cogieran manía. Ignorar los comentarios sin sentido que los payasos siempre hacían para poder logar mi meta, que era aprobar todo. Quería que Charlie se sintiera orgulloso… Y la difunta Renee también.

-Buenos días, señora Cope –saludé a la amable mujer de ojos azules y un elegante cabello gris.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola señorita Swan! –la mujer esbozó una sonrisa franca.

-Me gustaría pedirle el horario de este curso –le pedí educadamente.

-¡Claro que sí, mi niña! –empezó a rebuscar en un archivador mientras tarareaba _"Moonriver"_ de Sinatra.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Esta mujer era puro amor. Cuando encontró los papeles, me los tendió con una sonrisa surcando su rostro poseedor de unas arrugas típicas de la reciente vejez.

-Muchas gracias, señora Cope –otra sonrisa surgió de mi rostro.

-No me las des, mi niña. –ella tiró amablemente de una de mis mejillas.

-La veré en el comedor, señora Cope. –le dije antes de salir por la puerta de cristal que separaba conserjería del pasillo lleno de alumnos.

Revisé las materias, las aulas y los profesores.

El señor Baner para Biología, la señora McCain para Español, la señora Lee en plástica y artes visuales… Solo uno nuevo, y conociendo el nivel del centro sería un viejo decrépito, con mal humor y algún vestigio de pedofilia. Eso no me gustó y lo alejé de mi mente para poder empezar el curso llena de energía.

El resto del día pasó como un flash, borroso y difícil de recordar. Todo fue presentaciones inútiles y horribles. Angela Weber y Jessica Stanley se juntaron conmigo, cosa que me extrañó por el hecho de que yo era una paria social, pero a los cinco minutos de estar con ellas supe que eran de fiar y no debía ser arisca con las muchachas que intentaban sonsacarme alguna que otra tímida sonrisa. Las tres descubrimos que teníamos la hora de matemáticas como hora común, lo cual nos agradó enormemente.

El timbre sonó, llevándonos a la siguiente hora, la famosa hora de matemáticas.

Las tres nos sentamos juntas en la primera fila, mientras Angy y Jess hablaban animadamente de los cotilleos del momento, los cuales eran actualidad en el pueblo.

Entonces él entró por la puerta y fue la primera vez que lo vi.

-Hola. Soy Edward Cullen, y yo seré vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas…

….."

Salí de mi leve ensoñación cuando llegué a la puerta de conserjería. Por lo poco que llevaba visto, nada del centro había cambiado. Los casilleros a ambos lados del pasillo, las puertas de madera para las clases, algún que otro corcho perdido por las profundidades de los pasillos con algún panfleto de años inmemorables… Pero algo llamó de manera rotunda mi atención. La puerta del aula número veinticinco se alzaba orgullosa ante mi visión atrayéndome a un mundo repleto de recuerdos, que llevaban años escondidos en mi mente de manera rotunda…

"…..

Edward Cullen. Tenía veinticuatro años, originario de Londres, pero apenas conservaba un pequeño toque de su acento británico. Acababa de acabar la carrera. Su padre era un prestigioso cirujano y su madre, una conocida psicóloga de las calles londinenses. Al parecer, tenía una hermana estudiando arquitectura.

Eso era toda la información que Jess había recopilado durante un mes sobre el nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Ahora nos encontrábamos viendo la panorámica de su perfecto y comestible trasero.

-¿Realmente hacía falta que os volviera a explicar el teorema de Tales? –se giró deslumbrando, a las féminas, con su potente mirada verde jade. Todos, excepto yo, asintieron enérgicamente-. No me mintáis, puedo leeros la mente…

Su mirada se posó en mí, mientras el esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa ladeada y yo me sonrojaba. Solo esperaba que eso que acaba de decir fuera una broma, si no tendría un grave problema en las horas de clase…

Un movimiento a nuestra derecha me alarmó. Me giré para encontrarme al idiota de Mike jugar con un moco de juguete. El moco era de un verde fosforito y el parecía absorto viendo como la asquerosa mano se deslizaba velozmente por sus manos. Más que un adolescente de casi dieciocho años, parecía un niño de seis, centrando su mundo en su nuevo juguete. En un momento el moco de juguete se le cayó y el se agachó, descaradamente, para cogerlo.

-Este niño es subnormal… -dije más para mí que para Angy y Jess.

-Yo creo que tiene un déficit ment…

-¡Ashhh! ¡No, nené! ¡Caca! –el regaño de Edward hacia Mike parecía seria, asaltando al susodicho.

La clase se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia. La clase entera se quedó mirando de manera alternativa al señor Cullen y Mike, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Yo pensé que esa frase podía ser de cierto modo su peculiar humor inglés. Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado tenso, por las frases sin sentido del señor Cullen, toda la clase se empezó a reír, supongo, que para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente. La clase seguía riéndose de manera escandalosa. Edward y yo esbozábamos una sonrisa mientras nos mirábamos…

….."

No pude evitar sonreír por el recuerdo. La gran puerta del laboratorio de biología estaba frente a mí. Siempre me había gustado la biología, de hecho, se me daba muy bien, y la citología me apasionaba, pero la literatura era mi amor platónico. Al cruzar la esquina pude ver la puerta de la sala de profesores abierta, saliendo por ella una tenue luz. Seguramente Edward estaría allí adentro, preparando todo, pues era demasiado temprano y aún faltaban dos horas para empezar las clases. Yo no sabía que Edward estaría allí, solo había ido antes de tiempo para mentalizarme de mi nueva posición social en el centro. Iba a dar mi primera clase y no sabía ni como empezar a darla. Mi mente se inundó de los recuerdos, los recuerdo de cómo Edward empezaba sus clases…

"…..

El timbre había sonado hacía unos minutos, y ahora me encontraba sentada en la silla mientras ojeaba distraída mi nueva adquisición, el _"Drácula"_ de Bram Stoker. Sabía de la historia de amor el conde le profesaba a Mina. Una clásica historia de amor típica del Romanticismo. Unos pasos por el pasillo me alertaron. Edward se asomó por la puerta.

Su cara era bella. Sus labios gruesos y llenos, sus pómulos definidos, la línea de su mandíbula fuerte y marcada, sus cejas espesas, pero con una forma definida… Era un auténtico dios griego… Un Adonis.

-Señores, señoras. Empezamos. –dirigió su mirada ala mía.

Esa mirada me atormentaba. Sabía que era algo imposible, pero sentía como esa mirada me desnudaba de manera lenta y tortuosa. Esos ojos aparecían en mis sueños, despertándome siempre con pasión líquida entre mis piernas. No sabía que hacer, pues yo sabía como solucionarlo, pero sabía que mi conciencia me lo reprocharía, y otra, que no podría ver al señor Cullen a la cara.

El solo hecho de pensar en la masturbación hizo que me sonrojara y me mordiera el labio, percibiendo un sexy gruñido desde un metro al frente de mi posición. Turbada, levanté la mirada, solo para encontrarme con la mirada oscurecida del señor Cullen. Eso provocó que soltara un gemido, que gracias al universo, pareció un quejido lastimero, pero el supo lo que realmente era. Un gemido de excitación, pues sabía bien lo que sus ojos oscurecidos significaban

Podía notar como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba y mis fluidos comenzaban a inundar mi entrepierna con el simple hecho de ver la mirada de pasión de Edward Cullen…

-¿Va a tardar mucho en empezar la clase, señor Cullen? –preguntó una voz al fondo de la clase, sacándonos a ambos de esa pequeña guerra que nuestros cuerpos empezaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como el señor Cullen palideció un poco, cosa difícil por tu pálida tez. Eso me sorprendió. El señor Cullen siempre parecía estar seguro de lo que el quería, como hacerlo y como actuar, y ahora estaba demasiado pálido e inmóvil, recordándome demasiado a la perfección de una escultura de Miguel Ángel.

-Ahora, vamos a seguir con nuestros queridos amigos, seno, coseno y tangente. –esbozó una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a Jess y Angy de manera imperceptible.

Yo empecé a concentrarme en el resultado de los problemas de trigonometría, ignorando lo máximo posible la cálida sensación que se había instalado en mi entrepierna. Era algo que siempre me fascinaba. Solo Edward Cullen era capaz de excitarme con una sola mirada, encendiendo con ella cada célula de mi organismo.

Un jadeo ahogado a ambos lados me sobresaltó. Miré como Angy y Jess sonreían macabramente, cosa que me estremeció.

Angy se acercó a mí, y muy bajo, mientras el señor Cullen explicaba escribiendo en el encerado me dijo:

-No digas nada, no preguntes, pero tú mírale la entrepierna al señor Cullen –volvió a su posición inicial.

Automáticamente dirigí mi mirada a esa parte de la anatomía del señor Cullen, encontrándome con un grandioso bulto. Lo más rápido que pude, miré por toda la clase, pero nadie, salvo Angy y Jess, parecían saberlo. Suspiré aliviada. Dirigí mi vista a ese gran bulto. Debería ser enorme, ya que solamente por las proporciones del cúmulo del pantalón, parecía serlo. El señor Cullen deberías ser un dios del sexo, sabiendo usar bien esa enorme herramienta, haciéndotelo de manera maravillosa, logrando hacerte llegar a un orgasmo digno de aparecer en los libros de historia universal. Levanté la mirada, solo para ver como el me observaba con una enorme sonrisa. El sabía que le estaba viendo el paquete…

….."

Con paso lento me dirigí a la sala de profesores, que estaba con la puerta levemente entreabierta. Notaba como la ansiedad en mi pecho aumentaba de manera alarmante. La sola idea de estar tan cerca del hombre que protagonizó mis primeras fantasías hacía que la sangre de mi cuerpo corriera a velocidades inimaginables. Mi respiración, ahora agitada, provocaba la sensación de peligro a mi cuerpo. Me paré ante el pomo de la puerta, sopesando mis opciones. Una de ellas, y la más alocada, era salir huyendo y encontrar trabajo en otra zona cualquiera. La segunda, y más sensata, era madurar espontáneamente y afrontar la situación como una persona madura y responsable.

Me decanté por la segunda.

Mis manos temblaban, pero eso no impidió que agarrara de manera firme y segura el pomo. Tomando largas y profundas respiraciones, calmé mi respiración, hasta el punto de normalizarla. Ahora dejé mi mente en blanco y de manera sencilla y rápida abrí la puerta quedándome prácticamente en el sitio.

Frente a la puerta, y apoyado contra la mesa, se encontraba el señor Cullen.

Parecía que los años no pasaban por él. Hice un rápido cálculo mental y deduje que estaría sobre los veintinueve, treinta años.

No pude evitar observarlo.

Su pelo cobrizo estaba corto por lo lados, mientras que por la parte superior estaba más largo, dándole un aire seductor y maduro. A pesar de ser más corto que antes, su pelo era caótico, mirando en todas las direcciones con un aura post coital que acongojaba. Sus ojos, color jade, se encontraban revisando los exámenes, siendo acompañados de largas pestañas. Unas cejas definidas y espesas enmarcaban el conjunto de su atrayente mirada. Su nariz, recta y perfecta, estaba situada sobre sus carnosos y marcados labios, los que me atraían de manera irrevocable. Sus pómulos, fuertes y marcados, definían su cara mientras una leve sombra de barba se asomaba por la parte inferior. La cara era culminada por una cuadrada y definida mandíbula que le aportaba un aire varonil.

Seguí con mi exploración por su cuerpo.

¡Santo Tinky Winky!

Su camisa blanca estaba con los cuatro primeros botones abiertos, mostrando el nacimiento de su cuello y el inicio de sus pectorales que poseían un leve bello. Sus mangas, remangadas hasta los codos, dejaban a la vista como sus músculos se tensaban con cada mínimo movimiento. Bajé un poco más la vista, que se dirigió ansiosa a su entrepierna. Su tamaño era grande, de eso no cabía duda… Me mordí mi labio en un intento de controlar mi libido.

Levanté de manera rápida la vista cuando me dí cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Juro que me morí de vergüenza. Él me miraba con sus ojos divertidos, sus cejas levantadas y una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Un escandaloso rubor se apoderó de mi rostro. Esa situación era violenta y vergonzosa a partes iguales. Me dirigí a un escritorio vacío, suponiendo que era el mío, y puse mi nuevo material sobre el. De reojo volví a ver el "gran amigo" del señor Cullen. _"¿No hay algo grande por aquí?"_ La pregunta divertida de Jess volvió a mi mente, aumentando mi sonrojo.

-Usted es la nueva profesora de lengua, ¿no? –preguntó la cálida u atrayente voz del señor Cullen.

-Sí…– le respondí en un susurro y viéndole a los ojos con timidez, mientras una sonrisa tímida bailaba por mis labios.

-Tengo la impresión de conocerla de algo, bella señorita –esbozó una sonrisa ladeada-. Soy Edward Cullen, del departamento de matemáticas.

El que tuviera la impresión de conocerme me descolocó. Yo pensaba que casi no había cambiado, pero él parecía ser sincero con si afirmación. Por una parte ese comentario hizo que mi ego bajara un par de puntos. El no se acordaba claramente de mí, cosa que me desilusiono. Yo pensaba que se había sentido atraído por mí en el último año, pero al parecer todo eran imaginaciones mías, y seguramente el solo me recordaba como otro rostro más en su lista de alumnas.

-Y me conoce –intente sonar con determinación y tranquila, y pude ver como su cara de sorpresa me decía que no recordaba o esperaba la respuesta-. Soy Isabella Swan, fui su alumna el primer año que estuvo aquí. Y prefiero Bella, señor Cullen.

No supe como logré pronunciar una oración compuesta en su presciencia. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que no se acordara bien de mí lo que me dio la fuerza para hacerlo.

Me centré en su rostro. Distinguí un par de emociones que lo surcaron en centésimas de segundo. Primero vino la confusión. Después el esfuerzo, de intentar recordarme. Le siguió la esperanza. Acabó con una cara fría y de autómata que esbozó una calculadora sonrisa torcida. Esa sonrisa provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciese.

-Normal que su cara me sonara, Bella… -sus ojos brillaron y pronunció mi nombre de manera lenta y sensual- Era una de mis mejores alumnas.

Dejó los papeles sobre un escritorio situado a mi lado y se apoyo de nuevo a mi lado.

-Yo me consideraba una alumna mediocre, señor Cullen.-le respondí levantándome para poder encararle e intentar demostrar que no me intimidaba.

-Prefiero Edward, Bella –su sonrisa fue divertida-. Supongo que eso de señor Cullen será cuando este casado.

Esa información me descolocó. No era procedente en la conversación, pero me gustó el saber que estaba libre de compromisos. Una pequeña luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Era imposible que alguien tan bello como Edward estuviese libre a no ser que el fuera un Don Juan, que solo se alimentaba de las noches de sexo con desconocidas. Eso por una parte me enfureció de manera incontable. No quería sonar egocéntrica, pero me estaba dando cuenta como el inatentaba comenzar el juego de la seducción. Su posición relajada, su sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos brillantes. Todo eran símbolos de que el se encontraba en su elemento. Decidí no ser parte de sus estadísticas de chicas que se acostaban con el, y el tiempo que tardaba en conseguirlo.

-Gramaticalmente es correcto –respondí de la manera más fría posible.

-Se nota que siempre fuiste una chica de letras, Bella –cogió la silla del escritorio de mi lado arrastrándola hasta quedar a mi lado.

Noté como pasó su vista por mi escote y maldije la maldita blusa, pero al menos me había decantado por los vaqueros y no por los shorts.

-Siempre amé la literatura, Edward.-centré mi vista el los libros de texto de los cursos a los que impartiría clase.

-Amar es un verbo muy serio, Bella –su sonrisa se amplió mientras fijaba su mirada en mis ojos.

-Lo es, pero es lo que hago –me encogí de hombros-. Amo la literatura con cada molécula que compone mi ser, señor Cullen.

-Edward, ya no soy tu profesor, Isabella –su tonó de voz sonó cansado.

-Buen punto.-admití empezando a trazar un esquema de los contenidos de la primera clase.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que universidad fuiste, Bella? –apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, relajando su postura y fijando su vista en mi cara.

-En la NYU –me giré levemente para mírale mientras le respondía, para volverla al papel rápidamente.

Un fuerte silbido me asustó, dando yo un salto en el sitió. Miré como Edward sonreía de manera divertida, mientras empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Esa universidad es de las mejores, y muy cara –su rostro formó una extraña mueca de concentración.

-Me dieron una buena beca –me limité a contestar.

-No me puedo creer que el jefe Swan dejara a su pequeña hija en la gran ciudad...-murmuró para el mismo.

-Sabía que tenía que hacerlo para poder crecer.

No supe de donde salió esa afirmación de mi vida personal. Yo nunca hablaba de los motivos por los cuales Charlie me dejó ir hasta Nueva York para estudiar a la literatura que yo tanto amaba.

-Es un gran hombre.-me sobresalté de nuevo al notar el fuerte acento británico que le salió a Edward.

Me giré rápidamente levantado las cejas y sonriendo divertida.

-Bonito acento, nene.

Me golpee mentalmente.

Edward sonrió como un niño pequeño, aparentando de nuevo los veinticuatro.

Me sonrojé de manera terrible.

-Si a ti te gusta lo uso más a menudo.

Nuestras piernas y brazos se rozaron, y yo supe leer perfectamente se gesto que tantas veces Demetri había hecho conmigo en la biblioteca en las tardes de estudio, cuando el y yo necesitábamos unirnos de manera… física.

-Es bonito –intenté volver a mi actitud esquiva.

Cuando un grupo de profesores entró por la puerta fue cuando miré la hora. Quedaban menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran

-¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser Isabella! –una muchacha de pelo negro y corto, ojos verdes y con delirantes curvas de acercó a mi para abrazarme, pillándome por sorpresa-. Soy Alice Brandon, la orientadora y psicóloga del centro.

-Encantada –le respondí sonriendo tímidamente, dado a la fuerte intromisión.

-Rosalie Hale, profesora de francés.- una rubia de más de metro ochenta con ojos azul hielo me dio dos besos en la mejilla.-Un placer, Isabella –esbozó una cálida sonrisa que parecía sincera.

-Igualmente, Rosalie –le sonreía amablemente.

-Tanya Denali, profesora de español –una imponente rubia con reflejos rojizos y ojos azul mar se acercó para darme dos besos y un abrazo-. A la manera española –dicho eso me guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-Emmett McCarty, profesor de educación física –un hombre de casi dos metros y tan grande como un armario me abrazó alzándome levemente del suelo-. Estás flacucha, tienes que hacer deporte.-me dijo sonriéndome mientras dos adorables hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas y sus ojos ámbar brillaban de diversión.

-Encantada de conocerte, Emmett.-le sonreí apretándole lo máximo que pude la mano, viendo como el soltaba una carcajada.

-Sí, necesitas deporte…-dijo después de reírse.

-Un placer volver a verte, Isabella –el señor Banner salió del fondo del grupo-. Ahora, a parte de ser profesor de biología, soy el director, así que espero que no me decepciones, Isabella.-me sonrió con amabilidad.

Siempre me había gustado la actitud y la forma de enseñar del señor Banner. Era un buen hombre. Pude ver los estragos de los años en el. Su pelo negro estaba salpicado de numerosas canas, y su rostro mostraba más arrugas que antes, pero sin dejar de tener su aire elegante que tanto le caracterizaban.

-No lo hará, señor Banner –le sonreí con convencimiento.

-Eso espero… Bella –dicho eso me sonrió con amabilidad para salir de la sala.

El resto de la mañana fue diversión, con las divertidas anécdotas de Alice y las maravillosas historias que Rosalie Contaba de su viaje de luna de miel con Emmett a Francia. Tanya era más reservada, pero irradiaba amabilidad, y Edward no había vuelto a hablar.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos salieron como balas hacía las clases, y yo solo acerté a asegurarme de que el ancho cinturón marrón estuviera en su sitio. Alisé mi pelo con las manos, subí de manera ridícula mis vaqueros y con manos temblorosas cogí las carpetas donde había guardado todo.

-Bella.

La voz de Edward me hizo dar un pequeño salto en mi sitio.

-¿Sí? –pregunté mirándole, no tenía mente para ser esquiva en esos momentos.

-Antes de que nos interrumpieran te que quería preguntar si te apetece venir a tomar unas cervezas por la tarde a Port Angeles –pasó su mano derecha por su pelo, despeinándolo de manera deliciosa-. ¿Qué me dices? –levantó su vista para mirarme con una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-Está bien –acepté dando impacientes saltos en mi sitio.

-No necesitas que te dé suerte por que sé que lo harás bien –cogió mi mano para darle un leve apretón y guiñarme un ojo.

Ambos salimos por la puerta, el para empezar con su rutina, y yo para empezar el primer día de trabajo…

.

.

.

Mi culo colisionó sonoramente sobre mi silla. No podía moverme. Los adolescentes eran peores de lo que yo recordaba. A parte de los típicos monos de gimnasio que se pavoneaban diciendo ser mejores, el resto eran bastante amenos. Estiré ambas manos haciendo que mis huesos crujieran de manera ensordecedora.

-Eso no puede ser bueno para las articulaciones. –dijo Edward desde mi lado revisando una serie de papeles.

-Ahora mismo mis articulaciones me importan un carajo –respondía estirándome imperceptiblemente en mi silla.

-Esa boca, señorita Swan. –me advirtió divertido Edward sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

-¡Vamos, señor Cullen! ¿No me dirá ahora que usted nunca dijo palabras malsonantes? –le pregunté divertida.

-Hay situaciones y situaciones para decirlas, señorita Swan.-respondió viéndome y sonriendo, hundiéndome en su mar jade.

-Eso no se lo discuto, señor Cullen.-me levanté para empezar a recoger y así poder marchar.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó el ceñudo.

-Para casa.-le respondí simplemente.

-Usted y yo íbamos a tomar unas cervezas a Port Angeles, señorita Swan.-me recordó el empezando a guardar los papeles en una carpeta azul oscuro.

Se me había olvidado por completo. Me sonrojé al pensar en que le había dicho que sí, casi de manera automática. No quería ser una chica fácil. No lo era, y no iba a empezara a ser por cumplir la fantasía de alumna con el profesor de matemáticas.

-Es verdad…

-Yo iré delante con el Volvo y tu me sigues.-me dijo metiendo la carpeta en su casillero de profesor.

-Soy el Audi A4 gris.-le respondía poniéndome la chaqueta vaquera.

-Volvo S60 R-Design gris –no pude evitar asentir.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta para salir. El camino fue en completo silencio hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestros respectivos coches.

-Nos vemos en Port Angeles, nena –marcó su acento británico y me guiño un ojo justo antes de entrar en su nuevo modelo de Volvo.

.

.

.

"_The Old British"_. Ese era el nombre del bar y no pude evitar sonreír con diversión. Un londinense me llevaba a un bar de estilo británico. Aparqué el Audi al lado del Volvo de Edward, en el aparcamiento del bar.

-Te va a gustar, es todo como estar en Inglaterra, y una chica de libros, como tú, tiene que amar Inglaterra. –me dijo Edward sonriendo a mi lado.

-Siempre quise ir a Londres.-le dije entrando en el establecimiento.

Me quedé muda. Todos sabemos el típico bar inglés de madera con chimenea, y un montón de adornos que le dan un toque rústico y hogareño. Ese bar, era así. Una gran barra de madera noble se extendía por un lateral donde veías las bocas de los depósitos de cerveza y detrás estanterías llenas de licor variado. En otra parte era todo pequeñas mesas dejando en el lado de enfrente una improvisada pista de baile.

Era simplemente entrañable.

Edward me agarró de la mano llevándome hacía la barra, dado que yo estaba inmóvil en la puerta del local. Pensaba que se locales solo los había en las películas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Edward. –dijo una suave voz con un cerrado acento ingles.

-Hola, Jasper –Edward le sonrió-. Dos cervezas para aquí, por favor.

-¿y no me presentas a la señorita'-preguntó Jasper cogiendo la cerveza de la boca que estaba al lado de Edward.

-Bella, este es Jasper, el marido de Alice. Jasper, esta es Bella, la nueva profesora de lengua y ex alumna mía.-nos presentó de manera rápida.

-¡Ya conoces a Alice!-exclamó la voz del fuerte acento divertido-. Debes estar que no puedes andar.

-No puedo con mi culo...-le respondí divertida por al actitud de Jasper.

-Es cuestión de costumbre, si no pregúntale a Edward.-dije Jasper.

-¿Y tu solo llevas el bar? –le pregunté al rubio de ojos azules.

-No, tengo personal contratado.-respondió como si fuera obvio…Que lo era.

-Eso debe de ser una máquina de hacer dinero… ¡Está a rebosar!-exclamé sorprendida.

-Es el atractivo aire ingles, querida –pronunció marcando aún más su acento-. Y si, es una máquina de hacer dinero, pero hablemos de ti, morena… ¿De donde vienes?

-De Nueva York.-respondí alegre.

-¿Universidad?

-NYU.

Jasper emitió el mismo silbido de Edward cuando se lo dije y no pude evitar pensar en que ese silbido fuera algo de ingleses.

-Muy buena universidad.-me halagó.

-¿Y tu fuiste a la universidad?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

-A Cambridge.-explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jo-der.-estaba sorprendida-.¿Y que estudiaste?

-Psicología, allí fue donde conocí a Alice.-su mirada mientras dijo su nombre transmitía amor.

-Fue un flechazo.-me explico un divertido Edward.

-Y potente.-secundó Jasper.

-¿Y si eres psicólogo que haces dirigiendo un bar?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Siempre me gustó el mundo de la hostelería, además –chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Nunca oíste so de que los camareros son los mejores psicólogos?

-La verdad es que varias veces –admití sonriendo.

-Pues es la verdad más irrefutable que encontrarás –dijo posando la jarra de cerveza delante de mis dejo que me reclaman en la mesa seis.

Y así es como Jasper se fue de la barra.

Miré interrogante a Edward mientras el sonreía. Yo tomé un sorbo de la gélida cerveza, gimiendo de placer al probarla. Esa cerveza sabia de maravilla, era suave y poco burbujeante. Edward se atragantó con su cerveza al oír mi gemido, cosa que me hizo diversión.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward?-le pregunté posando la jarra de cerveza.

- Eso no se le pregunta a un caballero, señorita Swan –respondió divertido.

-Se equivoca usted, es a las damas.-le eché la lengua infantilmente provocando una melodiosa risa.

-Tengo veintinueve, treinta, el veinte de junio –su mirada se perdió en un punto de la estantería de licores-. Prácticamente ya soy un viejo.

-Estas en la flor de la vida, Edward. –repuse yo mirando en su dirección.

-No en la flor de la vida estás tú –se giró para verme y sonreír en efecto-. Eres hermosa, recién licenciada en filología inglesa, tienes unos… ¿Veintitrés...?

-Veinticuatro.-le corregí rápidamente.

-Veinticuatro –se corrigió-. Con un trabajo estable, con la crisis que hay, y seguramente tendrás a un hombre que te cuide cada día.

-Si Charlie cuenta, pues si.-sonreí divertida.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta el punto de parecer doloroso.

-¡No me jodas, Swan! –exclamó sorprendido.

-Te jodo, Cullen –tomé otro sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Y no hubo algún imbécil con suerte recientemente? –preguntó cogiendo un cacahuete del pequeño plato, cortesía de Jasper.

-¡No me tires de la lengua! –le dije cogiendo un maicito.

-¿Males de amor, Swan?

-Era solo sexo, y el un cretino, eso no era amor.-escupí para después tomar un buen trago de cerveza.

-No lo estas contando todo, Bella.-Edward sonaba divertido.

-¡El muy gilipollas me era infiel con mi compañera de piso!-grité enfadada, al igual que cuando siempre sacaba el tema.

-Tienes razón, es un gilipollas.-Edward tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Sabes como me enteré?

-Dispara, nena.

-El muy gilipollas me pidió que le llevará un condón a mi habitación, por un mensaje de texto, mientras estaba en la biblioteca –dije haciendo memoria- yo me puse contenta por tener un polvo antes de irme a dormir –sonreí amargamente- ¿Y que me encuentro? A Demetri y Jane haciendo el jodido sesenta y nueve. ¿Te puedes creer que me mandó el mensaje de texto por equivocación? –el trago de cerveza que tomé casi vació la jarra.

-¡Mierda eso es una putada!-Edward me miraba con horror.

-Si te soy franca me jodio más el tener que buscar piso nuevo y el quedarme sin un buen polvo.-sonreí con amargura.

Notaba que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero en el día que llevaba con el me había dado cuenta de que Edward era un buen hombre y parecía ser un buen amigo con Alice, Rosalie y Tanya, así que creía poder confiar en el, aunque su cuerpo me seguía llamando.

-Eso jode mucho.- me poyo el.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-suspiré en tono de derrota y mirando mi cerveza.

-Bella.-Edward me llamó.

-¿Si?-le pregunté mirándole.

Su cuerpo y su cara se acercaron a una velocidad de vértigo a mí, causando que mi corazón se detuviese por unos instantes. Podía percibir su olor a madera y lluvia, mezclado con su olor propio, causando que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

-No sé si es el alcohol, pero tengo que decirte algo.-susurró sobre mi cara.

-Dispara, nene –repetí su juego de palabras provocando una de sus sonrisa ladeadas.

-Llevo años queriendo besarte…-mi corazón se detuvo- Déjame hacerlo.

No esperé más para unir mis hambrientos labios a los suyos, provocando un beso que emulaba el choque entre dos galaxias.

Sus labios eran llenos, suaves y cálidos y seguían mi veloz y hambriento ritmo, causando que mi cuerpo temblara. Sus manos agarraban con seguridad mi cintura y yo uní mis manos en su nuca, jugueteando con sus mechones rebelde, los cuales eran suaves. Gemí sobre su boca al notar su lengua delinear mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Yo le concedí su deseo abriendo mi boca, mientras nuestras lenguas empezaban a batallar por el poder. Yo bebía de el y el de mi, en una encarnizada lucha.

Ambos nos levantamos de los taburetes para poder besarnos y acariciarnos. Pude notar como su erección crecía acariciando de manera demoledora mi bajo vientre. Gemí sonoramente dentro de su boca y mis caderas aumentaron la fricción en esa zona del cuerpo de Edward que reclamaba atención, provocándole un gruñido, que solo hizo aumentar mi excitación.

Llevaba meses sin tocar a un hombre y mi cuerpo reclamaba atención, pues masturbarme no era lo mismo que sentir una polla en mi interior, llenándome y haciéndome gritar de placer. En mi mente no se paraba de repetir la imagen del bulto de Edward en clase y yo quería tener una noche de sexo con él, ya me importaba bien poco el parecer una chica fácil.

-Llevo meses de abstinencia –admití mientras bajaba la mano, rozando sutilmente su pene-. Y creo que tus manos serán mucho mejores que las mías sobre mi cuerpo…-murmuré sobre su oreja.

Edward lanzó un gruñido sobre mi cuello.

-Te voy a follar tan duro, Swan, que mañana no podrás andar con las piernas juntas.-mordió mi cuello de manera deliciosa.

-Tenemos que volver a Forks…

-Mi piso está aquí, Bella.-susurró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja-. Es el quinto piso de este edificio.

-¿Y el ascensor?-pregunté separándome de el para coger aire.

Mis pulmones lo necesitaban.

-Ven.-rozó estratégicamente mi trasero para coger mi mano.

Nos dirigimos a un pasillo que acababa con una puerta con una cerradura y un cartel que ponía _"Solo personal autorizado"_. Edward sacó un conjunto de llaves y metió una de ellas en la cerradura, que abrió la puerta dejando ala vista un enorme hall.

El ascensor estaba al fondo.

Cerró la puerta y otra vez cogió mi mano, y ambos corrimos hacía el ascensor. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Edward, me empujó de manera delicada su interior. Cuando la puerta se cerró se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo, besando y lamiendo cualquiera superficie posible.

-Edward….-gemí cuando pellizcó mis pezones por de bajó de la ropa y apartando el sujetador.

-Hueles tan bien...-inspiró sobre mi cuello- Y sabes tan bien...-mordió mi clavícula delicadamente.

En un momento de lucidez dirigí mi mano sobre su miembro provocando un gemido de Edward sobre mi oreja.

-Y tu eres tan grande...-lo acaricié lentamente- Y estas tan duro…

El atacó mi boca despiadadamente, volviendo a batallar ambos por el dominio. El acariciaba mis pechos con maestría y yo acariciaba su culo con veneración.

Un pitido nos obligó a sepáranos por si había gente esperando el ascensor, pero al ver que no había nadie Edward me llevó hasta su piso, el 5A.

No pude observar la estancia, dado que ambos nos abalanzamos sobre el otro de manera salvaje, casi instintiva.

-Así que…-jadeó por mi mordisco sobre su cuello- Te has tenido que masturbar, por que…- otro jadeo escapó se su garganta por las caricias de mis manos sobre su pantalón-. No te han dado lo que necesitabas…

-Así es.-murmuré mientras el bajaba para quitar mi parte superior y yo le ayudaba con su camisa- Mis dedos son finos y pequeños, no son tan grandes como las tuyas…-deslizó un asa de mi sostén con sus dientes-. Las maravillas que deben saber hacer…

-Solo te digo que sé tocar el piano, y mis movimientos no dejan que desear.-mormuró mientras con una mano desabrochaba el sujetador.- ¡Que bonitas, señorita Swan!

De manera rápida su boca fue hacía uno de mis pezones, besándolo, y lamiéndolo, mientras el otro era igualmente atendido por su mano, que jugueteaba con el a su deleite. Su boca bajó a mi ombligo donde metió su lengua representando lo que haría un poco más al sur, provocando que mi cuerpo entrara en llamas.

Noté como caímos sobre una superficie blanda, y pude ver un enorme colchón cubierto de sábanas beiges. Sin perder tiempo por la caída, desabroché por completo su camisa, donde pude ver su torso tonificado, lleno de abdominales y unos perfectos pectorales. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme la uve de la victoria y el camino de felicidad. Sin derrochar el tiempo desabroche su cinturón y pantalón, mientras el hacía lo mismo con el mío. Cada uno se quitó su pantalón y calcetines.

-Bella, ¿tomas algún anticonceptivo?- me preguntó Edward mientras me quitaba los calcetines.

-La píldora, no me hace falta para eso, pero en viene bien para controlar el periodo.-le dije quedándome en mis delicadas bragas de encaje negro.

Mi libido aumentó diez puntos al ver a Edward con ese boxer blanco. Ese boxer no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Grande, largo, del grosor justo, enfundado por el pequeño y delgado boxer blanco que se pegaba por completo a su anatomía, dándome una vista más que privilegiada de toda su extensión…

-Tiene usted mucha ropa, señorita Swan.-dijo echándose sobre mi cuerpo.

-Y usted también, señor Cullen.-mis manos juguetearon con el elástico del boxer mientras el besaba y lamia mis pezones, ahora duros de la excitación.

Lo gemidos inundaron la habitación. Yo no lo soporté más y deje de juguetear con el elástico para bajarlo del todo, quedando un Edward denudo ante mí.

Me lamí los labios de anticipación.

De un movimiento rápido hice que Edward se girar, quedando el preso entre el colchón y mi cuerpo. Empecé jugando con sus pezones y besando sus abdominales, bajando lentamente… Cuando llegué a su polla le miré y solo me encontré con una mirada oscura de las que son abandonadas a la lujuria.

Bese su punta para luego introducirlo de golpe hasta mi garganta, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus testículos. Eran suaves tanto sus testículos como su pene. Noté un leve sabor a líquido pre seminal, lo cual solo me invitó a mover mi cabeza.

-¡Joder, Bella, que bien la sabes chuparla!-exclamó Edward entre jadeos mientras ponía sus manos sobre mi cabeza apara guiar mis movimientos.

Relajé mi garganta consiguiendo que entrara más de el en mi boca. Edward estaba abandonado al deseo y envestía rápidamente sobre mi boca. Su cara tenía una mueca de placer que solo hizo regocijarme por mi buen trabajo. Demetri amaba mis orales, y sabía que se me daban bien.

De un movimiento inesperado, Edward me sacó de su longitud para besarme, pero yo seguía trabajando mientras mis manos lo masturbaban. El simple hecho de ver la cara de placer de Edward hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera. El nos volvió a girar y con una de sus manos separo mis pliegues.

-¡Edward! –grité de placer cuando empezó a acariciar mi piedra de placer.

-Estas tan mojada, mi hermosa Bella…-sus movimientos aumentaron la presión, haciendo que girara los ojos de placer-. Casi puedo olerte desde aquí… Y déjame decirte –mordió levemente mi pezón mandando ondas de pacer a mi centro- que hueles de maravilla, sabes de ser un…manjar….

Sus manos siguieron torturándome sobre mis pezones. Podía notar como mi humedad se extendía por mis muslos de manera vergonzosa. Nunca nadie me había excitado tanto como lo estaba logrando Edward Cullen…

Grité de placer al notar su lengua en mi clítoris y dos de sus dedos embistiéndome. Cerré con fuerza los ojos mientras jadeaba sonoramente en busca de aire. Mordió levemente y yo noté como mi cuerpo se empezaba a tensar, avecinando mi orgasmo. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y cuando añadió un tercer dedo fue cuando me convulsione de placer en un fuerte orgasmo mientras el bebía de mis juegos como si fuera una hombre perdido ene l desierto por meses.

-Quiero tu polla en mi interior, señor Cullen.-le susurré cuando me recuperé de mi devastador orgasmo.

-Esa boquita sucia hace que me ponga rígido por segundos, nena.-me besó y pude degustarme en su boca, mi sabor era ligeramente salado, pero no era desagradable.

-Fóllame duro, Cullen, quiero tu polla en mi coño…-le susurré en el oído de manera lasciva.

El gruñido que se escapó de su boca me aviso de lo que sucedería continuación. Mi espalda se arqueó de placer cuando su gran falo entro en mi vagina. Sus embestidas eran demenciales. No había nada de amor lento y suave, era rápido, duro, profundo y salvaje. Envestidas rápidas y rítmicas que provocaban un poco de rigidez en mi cuerpo con cada una. No podía evitar jadear como una loca.

-Eres tan estrecha y húmeda… Podía estar todo el día en tu bonito coño, Swan –su mano empezó a masajear mi clítoris con vehemencia.- Me pone mucho que jadees tan alto, pero me falta poco y quiero que te vengas conmigo, nena.

Sus palabras y sus movimientos rítmicos sobre ese puntó de nervios fue todo lo que necesité para que el orgasmo más fuerte de mi vida me engullera en una caótica espiral. El placer solo se prolongo cuando el en un par de embestidas más derramó su semen en mi interior, haciendo que la sensación fuera sublime y su gruñido en mi oído placentero.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos, estáticos saboreando el momento. Yo no me equivocaba al pensar que sus orgasmos serían dignos de aparecer en los libros de historia universal. Ese había sido el mejor de mi vida, y estaba segura de que muchas mujeres desearían sentir una ínfima parte de lo que yo sentí con ese fuerte orgasmo.

-Las matemáticas siempre se te dieron bien.-digo Edward empezando acariciar mi espalda.

-Era una alumna mediocre.-le repetí la misma respuesta de la mañana mientras me giraba para encararle.

-¿Cuánto es uno más uno? –me preguntó mientras nuestras mirada se enlazaban

-Uno más uno es igual a dos.-le respondí sonriendo.

-Espero que te quede claro, Isabella Swan, porque vamos a estar los dos mucho tiempo juntos…

_***FIN***_

* * *

**Personalmente**** espero que os haya gustado. Es mi segundo lemon y creo que quedó mucho mejor que el primero que hice. Pensé que se podría continuar la historia, pero eso, como digo siempre, depende de vosotros, dado a que yo soy una simple servidora.**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Besos, Lau.**


End file.
